


【何焉悦色】表白实施计划

by cencenxiawan



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cencenxiawan/pseuds/cencenxiawan
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	【何焉悦色】表白实施计划

|8000+的流水账 HE  
|非典型性那个什么×明星 穿插校园  
|带几句光电潇应  
|有辆代步车🚗

00.

表白实施A计划成功。

01.

|想法太多 干点什么  
对你的冲动 藏不住是我的荷|尔|蒙

把箱子里尘封已久的信件纸条拿出来也不是很让人难堪，几十张五颜六色的纸被折叠成心形模样堆在一起，眼花缭乱地让何洛洛不知道该从哪一张开始拆起，他皱着眉无从下手。

离何洛洛最近的一封是粉红色的信纸，他也不知道为什么当时会买这样少女心的颜色，可能是批发买的时候正好插进来了一张。粉粉的纸上点缀着小小的金粉，粘在了何洛洛的手指上，像一颗颗浩渺银河系中的小星星。

他小心翼翼地拆开它，桃心形状的纸被拆成了一张长方形，上面留下的折痕在无声宣告着何洛洛当时折纸的认真和小心。

“焉栩嘉。”他小声念出。

三个字的名字在嘴里咀嚼，明明是再普通不过的人名，却像何洛洛自己在厨房里捣鼓出来的勉勉强强的双皮奶失败品一样，吃进嘴里黏 |稠得不行，糖分添加太多。

却仍觉欢喜，甜蜜的味道顺着喉咙下去，散落在身体里的每一处地方。

“焉栩嘉今天在篮球场上投了三个三分球。他今天穿了白色球衣，因进球了的脸上满是兴奋，满场跑动和队友击着掌。灿烂的笑容将身后的耀眼的阳光也湮灭了。

我背着书包和小翟就站在旁边，休息时间他走到离我不远处的座位上擦汗，有几个女生兴冲冲地跑过去递给他水。我有些难受，他迟疑地抬头看了她们一眼又像是在略过她们在看身后的我们，我不知道。

他拒绝了，转身继续擦着汗，一口水没喝。

小翟在旁边捏着我的手推着我的腰，叫我快点过去。手中握着的矿泉水早就被我捂热没有了凉意，我想他连女生都能拒绝，更何况是我这个和他只打过几次照面，在他眼里应该是平平无奇的男同学。

所以我逃了。

表白实施B计划失败。”

日期是2016年的5月8日，离现在足足有三四年的时间。

安静的房间只有何洛洛小声的轻语声，他看得忘我，连门口传来的动静都没听到。

焉栩嘉先是站在房门没有说话，看着何洛洛盘腿坐在床边低头抱着一个盒子。粉色的纸张像是只有小女生才能送出去的情书般，嘴边还微微勾着一丝笑意，让他忍不住胡思乱想猜着这是不是何洛洛在大学收到的情书。

他轻声咳了咳。看见床上的何洛洛惊慌地抬起了头，小鹿般的眼睛里满是慌张，下意识将手中的纸塞进了盒子里将盒子锁住放在身后。

张口说话的声音带着惊讶，“嘉嘉，你怎么这么快就回来了。”

普通的问句却在焉栩嘉脑海里变了味，让他感觉像是撞破了何洛洛的好事一般。

他说:“酒会没有什么好玩的，就提前回来了。”

焉栩嘉走进房间将身上的西装换下，面前的镜子正好能看见身后的何洛洛在悄悄藏着箱子，他挑着眉没说话，却是将藏盒的地方记住了。

他身上还带着酒会上来搭讪的女人们身上的俗气腻人的香水和脂粉气息，在靠近何洛洛时被何洛洛一把推开，偏过头打了几个喷嚏。

忘了何洛洛讨厌他身上因应酬而沾染上的俗味，焉栩嘉搭着毛巾去了浴室。许是何洛洛心虚，在焉栩嘉踏进浴室准备关门时也溜了进来，靠着瓷砖直愣愣盯着焉栩嘉无言。

焉栩嘉打开浴缸的喷头注水，将毛巾挂在何洛洛身旁的挂钩上，衣袖擦过何洛洛的脸让他忍不住想打喷嚏又硬生生止住了，脸不知道是鼻子被堵着难受而红还是被浴室热气熏陶才变红的。

何洛洛看着焉栩嘉一颗一颗解开衬衫上的扣子不说话，鼓起勇气走过去，却在马上要接近焉栩嘉时脚打了滑，下一秒就要跌倒在地板上慌张地抱住了面前人的腰。

他听见焉栩嘉咬着牙说:“何洛洛，这次可是你投怀送抱。”

空气中的荷|尔|蒙因子在浴室的每一个地方默默叫嚣着。普通的洗澡变了味，在压抑着的娇| 声中变得愈加剧烈。

肌肤相贴时狠厉的冲 |撞，在焉栩嘉吻住何洛洛的唇时将何洛洛将要溢出的急|促|喘|声悉数封住。他情|事中却又不忘照顾何洛洛，抱住何洛洛拿手隔着他与身后冰凉瓷砖的距离怕他受凉。

何洛洛似小猫般的求饶声在焉栩嘉听起来却是极好的催|情剂，他再次闯入，直到隐隐约约的哭声从怀中传出才慢慢停止了动作。

何洛洛不知道什么时候在自己身上抹上了刚刚信纸上散落下来的金粉，光滑皮肤上的金粉在浴室的灯光下闪烁，衬得他整个人也像是在发着光。

小孩还不知道怎么事情变成了这样，昏睡过去最后一秒还站问着焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉，你不高兴吗？”

不高兴，不知道为什么不高兴。

他说。

02.

|我该怎么往下聊 全都怪我太胆小  
只会看着你傻笑 怎么办才好  
可我真的没想到 你把我拥入怀抱

何洛洛时隔四年再次见到焉栩嘉时，是在几个月前焉氏集团举办的一次酒会上。他彼时虽是戏剧学院大二生，但因为拍了几个广告签了公司，已经有了经纪人。

他是被经纪人费了好大劲才带进来的。

他不知道焉栩嘉也会来。

年少的暗恋总会随时间的流逝，将所有的记忆逐渐模糊在脑海里。B计划失败后他的C计划还没有想出来焉栩嘉就已经高考完去了大学。

他将所有还没有发散得出来的小心思悄悄在某个深夜埋在了自己的内心深处，再也没有拿得出来。

可世事变迁，再在四年后见到焉栩嘉，他才发现，原来自己还是会有心动的迹象。内心深处像是有个小铲子正在翻着土，将尘封了四年的小心思又掏了出来。

何洛洛的经纪人在圈子里是个人精，就指望何洛洛未来能大红大紫替他挣钱，他找了机会推着正拿着盘子夹着蛋糕的何洛洛就往焉栩嘉的位置走去。

走前还不忘将何洛洛的盘子换成了红酒杯。

许是知道今晚总会有这么一出戏的存在，焉栩嘉看见何洛洛和经纪人时并不惊讶。

四年未见的学弟换下了老土的校服身着一身黑白格子西装，刘海被梳了上去，明明是成熟的装扮在看见他眼里的隐约的羞涩时，瞬间将成熟下降到装成熟的档次上。

何洛洛有些尴尬，听着经纪人和焉栩嘉套着近乎，看着焉栩嘉优雅的姿态大方的谈吐，再看看自己，只觉得别扭。他好想问问焉栩嘉认不认识自己，之前在高中时经常来他们班门口找翟潇闻的高一小学弟。

经纪人打着招呼离开的声音唤回了何洛洛的思绪。他甫一抬头，就看见焉栩嘉神色不明地盯着他，审视的眼神落在他的身上，有一种自己什么也没穿的错觉被他看了个遍。

耳边悄悄染上的一抹红色不知道怎么取|悦了焉栩嘉，他微勾嘴角，将红酒杯里最后一口酒喝尽，侍者很有眼力的走过来替他换上了新的酒杯。

“学...”

何洛洛不知道该怎么打破现在存在于两人之间的平静氛围，怪他嘴笨不会说话，手捏着酒杯开口竟不知道该说些什么。

“我知道你。”他听见焉栩嘉说。“我记得翟潇闻经常带你玩。”

【他记得我。】

手中的酒杯被捏得更紧，如果夏之光在这将随身携带的小镜子拿出来，一定能照到何洛洛满脸通红望着焉栩嘉傻笑的模样。

【接下来说啥好啊...】

何洛洛点点头，小声说一句对。

【他会不会嫌我笨啊...】

气氛不算太融洽，何洛洛绞尽脑汁想着话题，刚抬头张开嘴巴想说话，就见焉栩嘉伸手将他拉了过来，躲过了身后慌张端着盘子倒下的侍者，同时顺着劲倒入了焉栩嘉的怀抱。

一切事情都发生在五秒之间，整个世界仿佛都安静了下来。

他头靠在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，所闻之处是他身上淡淡的清香，彼此的心脏砰砰跳动声不知道是什么时候一起被紊|乱了，前后不着调地一声一声响在何洛洛的耳边。他被焉栩嘉禁|锢着不能推开，只能盯着焉栩嘉脖子下白色衬衫上的纽扣大眼瞪小眼。

急促的呼吸也慢慢平静下来。

玻璃咔嚓碎掉的声音在嘈杂的酒会上吸引了大多数人的注意。

如若不是焉栩嘉拉过他，他便会随身后摔倒的侍者一起倒下。

他退出焉栩嘉的怀抱抬头看他，正好对上焉栩嘉关切的眼神，听见他问:“没被玻璃溅到吧？”

他记得他当时怎么回答的？

“没没没没有。”

是被吓住得变结巴的红眼小兔子。

03.

|会有人 爱浪漫  
和小熊交换一颗软糖

“我今天又去了焉栩嘉的班上找小翟，但是小翟一下子就猜到了我醉翁之意不在酒。

可是当时焉栩嘉并不在教室，小翟便特别大声的问我‘C计划想出来了吗？’虽然说并没有人知道计划这种东西，但我还是觉得害臊。

并且在我刚想说话的时候，焉栩嘉就和其他同学上完厕所正走回来。我一瞬间便失去了言语。

他今天戴了一副长方形状的透明框眼镜，才是初夏他就已经脱下了校服外套只穿了一件白T。

小翟也看见他走过来了，顺势转移了话题却在焉栩嘉要越过我们进教室的时候拦住他说:‘嘉嘉，我给你介绍一下。这是我从小到大一起长大的邻居，何洛洛。’

太傻了，小翟当时的样子就像个媒婆。本来以为焉栩嘉会说什么，可是他只是点点头看了我一眼表示知道了之后就进教室了。

我脸上一阵燥|热。

可总得来说，方向是对的。他至少知道了我的名字和我的长相。

可我还是一句话都没有和他说。

真失败啊，何洛洛。

2016年5月20日。”

何洛洛第二天醒来时，焉栩嘉正在浴室洗漱。

他迷迷糊糊进到浴室看见正刷牙上半身还裸着的焉栩嘉，从身后抱住他，使得焉栩嘉不得不停下刷牙的手，吐掉嘴中的泡沫问他怎么了。

“嘉嘉，你昨天怎么突然生气了啊？”刚醒来还糯糯的声音从身后传来，焉栩嘉洗手的动作一顿。“我没有生气。”他答。

“才怪。”何洛洛皱着鼻子说。

焉栩嘉好脾气地转身拉过何洛洛又将他抱着坐上洗漱台，笑着问他:“你想再试试吗？”

还未等何洛洛说话，他又捏着何洛洛的鼻子说:“收拾一下，等下要带你去一个宴会。”

“不想去。”何洛洛眯着眼睛说。

焉栩嘉笑了，他手攀上何洛洛的肩膀。“你就是这样对待你的金 主的？”

是了，焉栩嘉是他的金 主，何洛洛撇撇嘴，推开焉栩嘉逃出浴室。

酒店外的大风吹得酒店门口新栽种的小树东倒西歪，焉栩嘉何洛洛两人各怀心事地站在门口等着司机将车开过来。

刚才摔倒的侍者和满地的玻璃碎渣扰了焉栩嘉的兴致正准备离开。何洛洛还没忘经纪人交代他的任务，忙拉住焉栩嘉。

“怎么了。”衣服被拉住的瞬间焉栩嘉还有些不太适应，但还是停下来问到这个刚刚被吓住的小兔子。

“那个...这个...嗯我...”

“走吧。”

他眼神示意着何洛洛先和他一起走离开这嘈杂的环境，结果两人在酒店门口停下却又不知道说什么。

“焉总，我们是...那个关系了吗？”最后还是何洛洛鼓起勇气问到。

？

焉栩嘉没说话，转头若有所思地盯着何洛洛看。说实话他对何洛洛的印象除了今天晚上，就只有高中时经常来他们班找翟潇闻说话的那个小学弟。

有些呆，还有点可爱。

知道他叫何洛洛。

再次见到何洛洛便是今天，看着成熟了不少，却仍还带着少年的青涩。但他还是一眼就认出来这就是四年前的小学弟。

他看着何洛洛说是。

他突然就生出了一种莫名的想法，不想让何洛洛身上的那种少年感消失。

焉栩嘉以为何洛洛听到自己有了金 主以后就可以火了之后会兴奋，可他看见的只有何洛洛眼中的犹豫，仿佛是被自己吓到了。

手下意识地捏成拳状，仿佛在在抓住刚刚何洛洛脱离他怀抱时淡淡的香气。他莫名有了一丝火气，在司机将车开过来后先上了车，斜眼睨着何洛洛说:“去酒店。”

第一次不算太完美，初经人事的何洛洛在焉栩嘉身上不知道留下了多少长长短短的划痕，脸上残留的泪痕在宣告刚刚经历了多剧烈的床|事。

他还记得当时的何洛洛昏睡前最后轻轻说了一句焉总，被他拍了屁股威胁着不许叫焉总。

“可以叫嘉嘉吗？”

“可以。”

“那就说定啦。晚上你回来给我带西街那家进口店的软糖。”

宴会太过枯燥，两人混了个脸后就准备离开。焉栩嘉去公司，何洛洛去学校。

看着何洛洛背着包关上车门蹦蹦跳跳离开，焉栩嘉嘴上挂着的笑容一直没有消失。

何洛洛总有这样的魔力，让身边的人都被他感染快乐。焉栩嘉和翟潇闻还曾经因为这件事讨论过何洛洛。

翟潇闻还戏谑焉栩嘉说:“你没发现吗嘉嘉，和何洛洛在一起后你笑容都变多了。你是不是喜欢他啊？”

喜欢吗？

他想是喜欢的。

谁不喜欢这个梦里都想着吃糖的小孩子。

04.

|过了很久终于我愿抬头看  
你就在对岸等我勇敢  
你还是我的我的我的 你看

“小翟居然看出来我喜欢焉栩嘉的事。虽然他什么也没说，总觉得他在偷偷笑我。

他今天来找我问我为什么喜欢焉栩嘉，人潮涌动的走廊路过的人这么多，我下意识地捂住他的嘴说你小声点。

‘我开学的时候跟他有一面之缘了，就...就那样喜欢上了呗。’小翟狐疑地看着我，‘所以你一见钟情了？’

唯恐他的嗓门和夏之光一样大，我连忙点点头。他又问我:‘那你准备怎么办啊？’

小翟和我从小一起长大，我信任他，所以我将我的计划给他说了。我说‘我的A计划是直接告诉焉栩嘉我喜欢你，B计划是借机会送东西给他然后说我喜欢你，C计划...还没有想出来。’说完小翟就在我旁边笑了出来。

虽然的确很幼稚，但这是我唯一能想到的计划了。

小翟说你知道焉栩嘉的性取向吗。对啊...万一他不喜欢男的怎么办。

好烦啊，我一下子就失去了信心。

虽然，我信心也不是很大。

2016年3月14日。”

焉栩嘉突然想到何洛洛昨晚那个遮遮掩掩的箱子，让司机调转了头往家的方向开去。

他顺道去买了何洛洛一直想吃的软糖，软糖一颗颗被设计成小动物的形状，焉栩嘉打开包装吃了一颗在嘴里，草莓的味道，甜甜得像是何洛洛的味道。

虽说偷看别人的东西固然不对，但焉总管不住自己的心和手，带着愧疚和某种好奇打开了何洛洛的盒子。

满满的一盒被折成桃心形状的信纸。

“焉栩嘉离开学校了。心里面有一种失落的感觉。小翟和瞎逛说他们都没有这种待遇，我笑说我和你们每天抬头不见低头见的，有什么好失落的。

但...还是好难过啊。

小翟和瞎逛两人现在高考完之后天天待在家打游戏腻歪得过分，只有我这个单身狗还得继续上课。

好想知道焉栩嘉现在是不是也和他们一样。是不是一天天也待在家里打游戏，是不是每天也熬夜通宵，是不是...有了对象。

好难过啊。(ㄒoㄒ)

2016年6月11日。”

焉栩嘉盯着颜文字笑出了声。

像是立在大海里漂浮不定的船只在夜里突然找到了散发着强烈光芒的灯塔照耀着远方的航路。焉栩嘉每打开一张纸，心脏就会骤得一疼，却又像找到了主心骨，何洛洛并不是不喜欢他。

原来在他所不知道的地方，藏着一个小男孩暗暗的情|愫。

是他用小铲子将何洛洛内心最深处的土铲出来，撒下叫做爱情的种子再填平，但明明是不会发芽的种子，上帝却又递给焉栩嘉化肥，让他们相遇，让焉栩嘉天天为种子浇水施肥。

然后种子就发芽了，是爱情的萌芽。

“我高三了。听小翟说焉栩嘉在大学混得风生水起，还说他已经在帮着自己的父亲代理公司的事务了。他好厉害啊。不像我，不喜欢读书。

小翟和瞎逛经常邀我出去玩，我知道他们出去玩很大一部分时候都有焉栩嘉在，可是我不能出去，不能见到焉栩嘉。不然我又会心动的。

很奇怪，我都已经两年没见到焉栩嘉了，怎么睡觉还是会梦到他。都说梦中梦到的那个人醒来一定要去见他，可我不要，不想见到焉栩嘉。

零零散散这三年来写了好几十封了，可我当时买了一百多张纸，写不完真浪费。

2018年10月21日。”

“今天后桌一男一女两个同学因为t|x|l的问题吵起来了。

莫名其妙。为什么，喜欢一个人要划分性别呢。打一个比方，就因为我是男的，所以我不能喜欢焉栩嘉了吗。

为什么要剥夺别人喜欢的权利呢。

2019年4月17日。”

....

焉栩嘉花了一下午将所有的纸都看了一遍又小心翼翼地叠成原有的样子。

最后留有一封还为来得及折成心形，还不如说是一张因为作者因为太慌张而忘记了折纸的纸。

“我和焉栩嘉睡了，我自己都不可思议。何洛洛，你好厉害。

我现在的脑海里全是焉栩嘉和我睡了而且他要bao|养我的事情。我和小翟说，小翟说好啊我要成大明星了。可我不想成为大明星，我不想变成那种俗套的金| 主和大明星的剧情里的主人公。因为最后大明星的结局都不是很好。

小翟挂掉电话前问我还喜不喜欢焉栩嘉。我想了一会儿说，我不知道是不是喜欢，虽然是..再见到的确会有心动的感觉，但是已经四年了啊。

而且这个盒子也是，已经有好几个月没有打开过了。

我说，是喜欢的吧。因为我好想他，当我在酒会上又见到他的时候我眼泪都要流出来了。我上了大学两年一直在等着偶遇他，想看看他现在长什么样。

现在见到了，也终于体验到了高三那段时间同桌的女生上课看耽 |美小说，看到心动的部分猛拉着我的手摇着问我懂不懂的感觉。

就是，很心动嘛。

焉栩嘉给我打电话问我东西收拾完没有准备走了，我要搬到他家去了，可是好奇怪，金|主不应该送大明星一间公寓嘛。

哦我懂了，因为我现在还不是大明星。

总觉得隔了这么久应该还有东西还没有写。哎呀好气啊焉栩嘉又打电话了，我现在宣布从现在开始讨厌焉栩嘉十秒钟尽管他是我的金 主。

那我现在没有时间折纸了，只好委屈你现在就这样放着吧。等到他家收拾好再来找你。

以后，应该不会写这玩意儿了吧。

2020年2月21日。”

所以何洛洛说的，搬到他家来后就把这张纸折了，可是到现在都搬来这么久了直到昨天才打开了这个盒子。

何洛洛这个迷糊精。

焉栩嘉将盒子锁住放回何洛洛藏的位置，他躺倒在床上，闭上有些酸涩得想掉泪的眼睛。

焉栩嘉觉得何洛洛就像他好几年前陪表妹看的电视剧《恶作剧之吻》里面的女主袁湘琴一样，呆呆傻傻的喜欢一个人。可自己却不是江直树，没有从最开始陪着袁湘琴，甚至于直到现在才知道何洛洛喜欢他喜欢了这么久。

但是现在，焉栩嘉能保证。

只要何洛洛再有勇气，他就能看见。

焉栩嘉就站在他对面，在等他。

05.

|未来都无法预测  
你我会陪彼此一起度过  
请永远记住这承诺

何洛洛回到家时焉栩嘉正卧在床上睡得正熟，他凑近脸，在离焉栩嘉脸还有五厘米的距离停住。

焉栩嘉一睁开眼就看见何洛洛的笑眼，他还有些恍惚，伸出被窝里暖着的手先是在何洛洛的头上揉了一把，再翻了个身坐了起来。

何洛洛顺势坐在了床沿边，焉栩嘉怕他滑下去直接将他提了起来圈在怀里。

“焉栩嘉离开我视线的第二个月。有点记不住他长什么样子了怎么办。

我问小翟你有焉栩嘉的照片吗，小翟说焉栩嘉平常不怎么玩社交软件。我一下子泄了气，觉得平淡的暑假变得更加索然无味了。

小翟和瞎逛还有我现在天天在瞎逛的家吹空调玩游戏，我说为什么要带我，瞎逛说看我一只单身狗待在家太可怜了。

然后下一秒就转头喂了小翟一勺西瓜，小翟吃完还对瞎逛说了一句我好喜欢你哦夏铁刚。

我为什么把他们的事情记得这么详细呢，因为想提醒自己以后如果见到焉栩嘉后一定要告诉焉栩嘉。

不管当时是不是还喜欢他，他还是不是我印象中的那个样子。我是真的，

好喜欢你呀焉栩嘉。

这样A计划也成功了。

2016年8月7日。”

焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛时突然想到下午看到何洛洛写的这一篇类似于表白的纸。

好像自从和何洛洛在一起之后，从来没有听到何洛洛对他说这几个字。

何洛洛就是个迷糊的小骗子，他笑。

焉栩嘉突然的一笑让何洛洛摸不着头脑正纳闷想转头去看他，但被紧紧地圈在怀里连抬头这个动作都做不到。

他的嘴贴近何洛洛的耳边，轻轻的摩|挲让何洛洛一阵战|栗，房间因为没开灯正昏暗着，两人沉重的呼吸声夹着紊|乱的心跳声在静谧的房间更惹人胡思乱想。

焉栩嘉慢慢将手伸出来往前拉住何洛洛的手掌，使两人能够十指紧扣。

“糖吃了吗？”耳边突然的低音让何洛洛身子一抖，下意识捏紧焉栩嘉的手。

“吃啦。”他答。

虽然已经吃过了，但他还是骗着何洛洛说:“那让我尝尝甜不甜。”说罢，扳过何洛洛的身子，握着他的下巴找准唇的方向印了上去。

舌头在嘴里相互纠缠，被勾起欲 |望的两人都不甘落后想要在这场无声的战斗中更胜一筹汲取着对方的一切。

何洛洛环住焉栩嘉的脖子，慢慢地被放倒在床上。焉栩嘉的大腿不知何时抵在何洛洛的大腿间，只需要轻轻再往深一处，就能惹得本还在激| 吻的两人嘴边轻吟出一声喘| 气。焉栩嘉的手也没有停下，一颗一颗解开身下人的衬衫扣子，在光滑的肌肤上游走。

何洛洛受不了焉栩嘉手腿并用的刺|激率先投了降推开焉栩嘉，满满情 |愫的眼睛里映着的是焉栩嘉的脸。

是他爱了四年焉栩嘉。

尽管是过去了四年之久，他仍能在焉栩嘉身上发现年少时喜欢的感觉。

焉栩嘉不知道怎么今天比以往要得都要狠，何洛洛受不住连着几次的情| 爱求着焉栩嘉饶了他，在他最后一次的冲|撞下终于哑着嗓子哭了起来。

焉栩嘉替他擦着眼泪，慢慢取出自己的巨 |物。床上床下满眼都是脱下的皱皱衣物，在无声宣告着这场床| 事的激烈。

“喜欢吗？”何洛洛听见焉栩嘉问。

他以为是喜不喜欢这种感觉，何洛洛扭扭捏捏想了想还是糯糯答道喜欢。

焉栩嘉并不是问何洛洛喜不喜欢这个，他趴在何洛洛身上，牵住何洛洛的手。两人无言，听着彼此正疯狂跳动的心脏。

“我说，你喜不喜欢我。”

身下的人儿一愣，生硬地转过头看向正闭着眼睛的焉栩嘉。

“你你你...你是不是知道了什么？”何洛洛联想到他昨天看盒子时焉栩嘉站在房门看着他的眼神。

焉栩嘉没有说话，却是在何洛洛的耳边吹了一口气。

“喜不喜欢？”

“...喜欢。”何洛洛梗着脖子答到，满脸通红。

“那。”

“恭喜你何洛洛，你的A计划成功了。”

那就永远在一起吧。

06.

|我轻轻地尝一口你说的爱我  
还在回味你给过的温柔

“焉栩嘉怎么能知道我的计划还把我写的东西全部看一遍呢，好生气好生气，气得我晚上给他做了我最拿手的蛋饼。

虽然说是很羞耻吧，不过怎么还是很甜呢。

他说给我买的软糖有一种我的味道，那肯定的，毕竟我这么甜，毕竟这个软糖可是和小熊交换过的软糖，当然甜啦。

我给小翟说我已经给焉栩嘉表白了，没想到小翟在电话那头特别震惊得说我还以为你早就对焉栩嘉说了呢。我刚想回他，那头瞎逛就接过了电话说着新婚快乐百年好合早生贵子你知不知道现在是晚上十一点啦该是夜生活的开始了，然后就把电话挂掉了。

无语。

什么早生贵子！讨厌！非常讨厌！(/▽＼)

总的来说我的A计划成功了。我应该...

等等，可是焉栩嘉还没有说喜欢我啊？学经济的都这样老|奸|巨|猾吗？

不写了不写了，那还有百多张的纸我也不要了。焉栩嘉大骗子。蛮可惜的，毕竟我金牛座。

哼哼不过焉栩嘉什么时候说喜欢我，我就什么时候接着写。（＞д＜）

2020年6月8日。”

-

“焉栩嘉今天说他特别喜欢我。

好烦好烦(￣ε(#￣)

2020年6月9日。”

END

|歌名《足够》《静悄悄》《星星泡饭》  
《走马》《十二》《甜甜的》  
|总在纠结该怎么结尾 写来写去就变成这样 烂尾了quq  
|洛洛信的部分如果看不懂 可以从最早的日期开始按时间顺序看 也就是2016


End file.
